


Clean up your mess

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kylo x Reader smut
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Clean up your mess

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: little-diable xxx

He only just got back from Mustafar, cheeks still dirty, dry blood was prominent on his features as he chased after her, Kylo felt tired, exhausted, the built up adrenaline was slowly leaving his body. “Fuck, (y/n), stop.”, his jaw was clenched, hands tightly grasping his saber, boots were crunching against the snow, tears streamed down the sides of her face, snowflakes were falling down on the forest, goosebumps clear on her body. 

She felt betrayed, felt angry at him, he had left without any notice, hadn’t told her anything about his whereabouts, left her confused and scared, she’d always worry about her husband. “You promised Kylo, promised you’d never do something like this again. I can’t keep on worrying-”, gloved hands finally got a hold of her cold wrist, pulling her back against his front, sobs wrecked through her. She was probably overreacting, but (y/n) couldn’t stay as rational as she’d like to be in situations like these, knowing that Kylo had way too many enemies to count, way too many people would like to see her husband dead, something that made her insides churn. 

(Y/n) kept on struggling against his hold, tried to get away from him, knowing that he’d do anything to calm her down and make her forgive him, something she wasn’t ready for. “Calm down love.”, his voice was deep, calm, collected, his hold on her only got tighter, “you’re leaving me no choice here.”, she fell limp in his hold, he was finally able to carry her back to the base. 

Kylo placed her down on their shared bed, black bedsheets were shallowing her frame, he placed his lightsaber down on the nightstand, slowly pulling off his gloves, running a hand through his dirty hair. He moved his thumb along her lips, stroked her cold cheeks, slowly waking her up, eyes wandering over her features, taking in her beauty, god, how much he loved his wife. 

“Did you just-?”, Kylo swept her off the bed, not leaving any room for protests, carried her towards the bathroom, placed her down on the sink, legs wrapped around his middle, he ran a hand through her wet hair, dark eyes glistering in the dim lit room. “I’m sorry, but you know that there are some things that I have to keep from you.”, Kylo whispered against her lips, he hated fighting with her, it was exhausting, would drain his energy, (y/n) was just as stubborn as he was, just as passionate as he was, never backing down from a fight. 

She sighed, knowing that she lost that battle a long time ago, hands grasping his, she pulled him in for a kiss, lips moving against each other, tasing themselves, she missed him more than he could probably ever imagine. Kylo stepped away from her, he started to fill up the bathtub, hot steam began to surround them, her (y/e/c) eyes were watching him, eyes focused on his now exposed chest, fingers were tingling, she wanted to feel his abs underneath her fingers. “Come here.”, she grasped his awaiting hand, Kylo pulled her flush against his chest, hands moving along the zipper of her dark robe, the satin fabric felt soft underneath his fingers. 

Kylo attached his lips to her neck, she was completely bare underneath his touch, lust began to flood through both of their veins. (Y/n)s hands were working on his trousers, helping him step out of them, length already hard and throbbing, just for her. He sunk down into the hot water, a groan escaped him, tense muscles began to loosen up in the water, Kylo held her hand as she placed herself down in front of him, back against his chest. Her strong husband couldn’t keep his hands off her body, he had to touch her, to feel her, it had been way too long, Kylo was starving. 

“I love you.”, (y/n)s eyes were closed, mind focused on the way his fingers were moving up and down her upper body, tracing the skin around her boobs, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as she leaned her head backwards. “So beautiful, my darling wife.”, Kylo whispered into her ear, enjoying the way her breath hitched in her chest, soft, delicate fingers grasping his legs. (Y/n)s mouth left a silent moan as his fingers ran up and down her folds, she was dripping, wetness coating his fingers, even underneath the water. 

His length was throbbing against the small of her back, Kylo needed to feel her around him, the air around them was thick, force radiating off him, pulling her closer, as much as possible. He dipped two fingers into her core, walls perfectly molding against his fingers, pulling him into her heat, Kylo loved to touch her, he could go on for days on end like this, teasing her, feeling her tremble underneath his fingers, he had her at his mercy, just what he needed. “Oh Ky’.”, (y/n) harshly bit down on her lip, nails clawing into the skin of his thighs, he knew her body like the back of his hand, knew what would make her cum in a mere second, she was ready to let go. 

Kylo slowly turned her around, now that she was straddling his hips, he could attach his lips to her nipples, Kylo loved her boobs, loved to trace her stretch marks with his tongue, worshipping every inch of her beautiful body. (Y/n)s hands found his member, enclosing her fingers around him, pumping up and down his length, teasing his tip with her thumb. “I need you Ky’.”, he needed to be inside of her, needed to stretch her walls, needed to burry himself deep into her core. He grasped her behind, stabilized her as she sunk down on his length, she needed a few seconds to adjust to his size, he had been away for way too long. 

She grasped his biceps, rolled her hips against his, water began to leave the tub, the mirror was foggy by now, sweat was pooling on both of their foreheads. Kylo kept on sucking on her nipples, rolled them around between his teeth, hips meeting her thrusts, trying to get deeper into her, closer to his wife. “You feel so good around me.”, she loved to be praised by him, it only urged her on, made her pick up her speed, bouncing on his hips as fast as possible. Her walls began to clench around him, Kylo could feel the way her pussy began to flutter around him, indicating that her orgasm was near. 

His head was tilted backwards, hands moving down to her middle, squeezing her skin, “cum for me”, he moaned out as he lost all control over his body. “Oh god Kylo.”, his name left her lips like a prayer, thanking him for being that good to her, the knot in her stomach began to explode, adrenaline was pumping through her, wet hair clung to her forehead as she came around him. Kylo followed soon after, releasing himself into her, he sucked on her lip, muffling his moans, Kylo kept on thrusting his hips upwards, riding her through her high.


End file.
